TerraVen Wedding
by blvtterfly
Summary: Terra and Ventus are getting married.
1. Chapter 1 - Getting Ready

Terra was slowly waking up on this day which was going to be a beautiful one. He looked through his window to see the sun rising. It was probably about 8a.m., he thought. The brunet began to feel stressed out when he thought about what was going to happen today. He closed his eyes for a few moments and listened to the chirps of the birds outside. It was early, he had enough time to prepare himself. The appointment was at noon, everything was fine. While he had his eyes closed, the brunet was remembering all the happy moments he had with his blonde boyfriend.

 _When they confessed their feelings to each other – this actually started pretty bad. Indeed, Terra was scared of confessing his feelings because he did not know if Ventus shared the same feelings or not. And the blonde boy was asking him weird questions. It ended up in a misunderstanding, Ventus thought his feelings weren't mutual, but Terra gathered his courage and confessed his feelings. Everything was fine in the end, thanks to Aqua mostly. If their best friend had not showed up, they would not have said what they had on their heart._

Terra also remembered their first kiss… and the many kisses they had after this one. He liked kissing and hugging the blonde boy. Ventus was so cute and adorable, the brunet was always taking care of him like he was very fragile. Terra was now thinking about his boyfriend's face. His hair was so soft and smelt good, his skin was soft too… The man's cheeks instantly turned red when he thought about Ventus' softness and he put his hands on his face. He was screaming internally, he loved this boy so much.

 _And now, his mind wandered back to when he proposed to Ventus. It was a beautiful moment but he was so stressed out. He had everything ready: the place, the ring, the words… They were sitting on the ground, looking at the stars. They always watch the stars, they love it. Ventus was getting tired so he wanted to go to bed. He stood up and so did the brunet, but the latter asked if he could say something to him. The blonde boy did not understand, he could tell him while they were heading back to the castle. Terra took Ventus' hands in his and looked at his deep blue eyes. His cheeks were pink before he said anything. He took a deep breath and said the words._

 _"_ _I love you, Ventus. But is this strong enough to show you how much I love you? You are my Light. I would still be lost in the Darkness if it wasn't for you. Your smile, your happiness, your cute face. They are what make my days great. You make my days better than you could imagine. You mean everything to me, Ventus. I don't want to lose you again, I don't want to be separated from you. Not again. I want us to be together for ever, until death tear us apart. This is why I am asking this today."_

 _Terra put a kneel down and gently released Ventus' hands. He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a small and pretty ring. The brunet was still looking at his lover's eyes when he said the words "Will you marry me, Ventus?"._

 _The blonde boy did not expect this at all and he was now speechless. This made Terra worry. Did he break his boyfriend? What was happening? Why was he saying nothing? Did he not feel the same way? The brunet began to lower his face, taking this silence as a no, then Ventus fell to his knees. The latter took his lover's head in his hands and looked at him in the eyes._

 _"_ _Of course I will, Terra! I love you too, I love you so much. I also want to be with you for ever. You may be grumpy and sometimes an idiot, but I love you. You're my grumpy Terra. I don't want to lose you." Ventus said, with tears of happiness in his eyes, as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug._

In another room, a blonde boy was still sleeping and drooling on his pillow. Unlike Terra, Ventus had no problem to fall asleep and he was now sleeping peacefully like nothing important was going to happen. His sleep was interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

"Ven, are you awake?" said a feminine voice outside of the room.

The boy heard the knocking but he did not wake up. He changed his position in the bed and mumbled a "five more minutes" before snoring again. The woman who was in front of Ventus' room did not care if he was still sleeping or not, she went in the room.

"Come on, Ven. Today is the big day, you have to get ready."

The blonde kid put his pillow on his head because he did not want to hear what the newcomer was saying, he only wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, doing that did not stop the woman. She took the pillow by force and put it somewhere else where Ventus could not reach it. Then, she did the same thing with the blanket, in order to wake up the boy.

"Aqua, please. I'm tired…" Ventus said, whining.

"You know you have to wake up."

Aqua did not care about her friend's tiredness. Well, she was worried because Ventus stayed up late last night, as always, and did not get enough sleep. But he had to wake up. The blue-haired girl sighed, but she suddenly had an idea to make the young man get out of his bed.

"Ventus, if you don't get up right now, you won't have sweets until next year."

The blonde boy straightened up bluntly which made a smirk appeared on Aqua's face. She knew her best friend so much, she knew he would react like this. Ventus got out of his bed with a sad face because he did not want to leave it alone. He was telling the blue-haired girl that the bed needed him, but she kept saying to him that she would not make him sweets if he chose his bed over Terra.

A few hours later, Terra was in his room, standing in front of the mirror, trying to do his bowtie. He was now wearing a brown suit and looked embarrassed, he did not like wearing suits. The stress was coming and he was insecure. Would he be able to talk? He knew stress would probably block him. What if he was speechless during the ceremony? The brunet took a deep breath and almost jumped when someone knocked at the door. He walked to the door and opened it. Master Eraqus was standing in front of him, wearing a grey suit.

"Oh, hello Master."

"Morning, Terra. I see that you're struggling with your bowtie."

The Master chuckled a bit, trying to make his student relax. The brunet grimaced. Yes, he did not know how to do his bowtie. The grown-up man made Terra's bowtie without any difficulties and the young man was now amazed and more embarrassed. He did not have any reason to be embarrassed, he knew Master Eraqus since his childhood and he considered him as his father, but somehow, he was not at ease. When the brunet looked at the old man, he remembered when he asked him to be his father for the ceremony.

 _It happened a few days ago. The Master was in his office, filling some papers, when Terra came in. He was nervous about what he wanted to ask, he did not know if his Master would be alright with this. But it was something important to him and he had to ask. If he had not asked, he would have regretted it all his life._

 _"_ _Master, may I ask you something?"_

 _"_ _Sure, go ahead, Terra." Said the old man as stopped what he was doing and looked up at his student._

 _"_ _W-Will you attend the ceremony as my father?"_

 _Terra was so embarrassed to ask this that he instantly looked away. He was a bit nervous to meet his Master's gaze. Unlike what the brunet expected, Master Eraqus smiled at him. He would not say it, but he was extremely happy that he asked. He considered Terra as his son and he would do anything for him._

 _"_ _I would be happy to do that, Terra." Answered the Master with a nod._

Ventus was in his room, wearing a green suit. He had a smile on his face, he liked the suit he was wearing. He counted with his fingers the things Aqua had told him to do: eat breakfast, take a shower, brush his teeth, brush his hair, put on his suit. Even if the blonde boy was older than when they first met, the blue-haired girl still had to take care of him. Her best friend still had his childish personality after all.

"I'm going to marry Terra, today." Murmured the young man as he looked and smiled at himself in the mirror. "I will make him happy, I will make each day of his life amazing."

Ventus' mind was now wandering back when he first met his two best friends. At the time, he was a zombie. But they became friends. They accepted him as a part of their little family. And he was forever grateful to them and the Master. He remembered his first evening at the Land of Departure. They were sitting under the stars. The stars… Ventus loved them so much. A lot of things had happened since the beginning of their friendship. Good things, but also bad things. But the three of them dealt with the bad things and they were now happy. The blonde boy was almost crying tears of joy. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and walked to the door to open it.

"I'm ready, Aqua."

"Good, I'll go check on Terra."

The blue haired woman looked at her best friend and smiled before leaving. Ventus was so adorable, she loved taking care of him and Terra. She was also proud and happy that they were finally getting married, after all this time. She knew they loved each other for a long time and she waited for them to be together. And now, it seems like this is not real, but it is. The whole trio was happy, this day was going to be good and nobody could ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Wedding

Aqua was walking towards her brunet friend's room when she heard two familiar voices coming out from it. The owner of the room and the Master were talking together and apparently, they were remembering some good memories. The blue haired girl did not want to interrupt such a moment, so she waited a few minutes in the hallway. When they seemed to be ready, she gently knocked on the door and went in the room with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Terra. Hello, Master." She said, before looking at her brunet friend. "Today is the big day. Are you ready?"

The young man looked at himself in the mirror one last time. 'You can do this,' he told himself. He took a deep breath and turned to face the newcomer. His embarrassment prevented him from talking, therefore he just nodded to the blue haired woman. He left his room, followed by Master Eraqus. They were heading to outside, in front of the castle. That was where the wedding was supposed to happen.

Aqua left them to get Ventus. The two men were walking silently, none of them were talking. Terra was stressed out and scared as much as possible. What if he was going to mess up? What if he couldn't say the words? But it was too late. He could not go back. And he was the one who propose, he definitely could not go back.

The brunet took several deep breaths while he was walking down the aisle. Eraqus had to leave him alone, waiting for Aqua, the maid of honor. Everyone was there. Everyone they knew, everyone who helped defeating Xehanort. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Vanitas, Roxas, … The latter, who was also Sora's nobody, was here somehow. He had been separated from Sora for years, now, and they both had pretty good lives. Terra was sweating. He walked to the altar and nodded to Yen Sid to say 'good morning'. The old sorcerer was going to be the marriage officiant.

The blue haired woman was back into her blonde friend's room. It was time for them to join the others. Everybody was ready over there, just waiting for the second groom. Unfortunately, it was now Ventus' turn to be stressed out.

"Do you think I am able to do it? What if I forget my vows in the middle of the ceremony? What if-"

"You won't." Aqua came closer to him and put one of her hands on the boy's cheek to comfort him. "I know you're brave, Ven. You're going to be amazing. I believe in you, everyone does."

The blonde boy took a deep breath before nodding and looking at his friend with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're right, Aqua. Everything is going to be fine."

Ventus put his arm around Aqua's arm and they started walking out of the room, heading to where the ceremony was going to happen. The boy did not want to let go of her, he was scared he would not be able to go out once he was alone, but they had no choice. As a maid of honor, Aqua had to walk down the aisle with the best man, before the second groom.

The blue haired woman joined her master and they both started to walk down the aisle, reaching the altar. The best man took place behind the groom, while the maid of honor was on the other side of the altar, waiting for the second groom. They were both bearing the rings carefully.

The blonde boy was holding a bouquet in his hands, but stress made him hold the bouquet too tightly. He took several deep breaths and released his grip on the flowers, he did not want to ruin them. Ventus started to walk slowly down the aisle, towards the altar. Everyone was looking at him and he knew it, but he decided to look right in front of him.

Ventus stared at Terra; hopefully this will help him to stay calm. Looking at the brunet always comforted him. The other groom was also stressed out, but he was amazed by his lover's beauty. Terra loved everything about him: his cute face, his hair, his clothes. Everything. And in this moment, he could not stop looking at him.

The blonde boy took place next to Aqua, in front of Terra. He looked at the tall man and slowly took his left hand with his right hand. Both of them were blushing and so embarrassed. This was the big day. Everyone was silent, just waiting for Yen Sid to talk now.

"Welcome everyone." Said the old man to the audience. "Terra and Ventus have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as they join in marriage, they also create a new bond and new sense of family – one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today."

"Terra and Ventus, the time has come to forget all the stress of planning this day and simply enjoy your friends who have gathered to spend this day with you. You have been through many adventures together, you have fought and vanquished the darkness together, you have been away from each other several times. But here you are, today, together. Nothing can tear you apart. Even if you are not physically together, your hearts will always be. May your heart be your guiding key."

"And I now invite you to state your vows," said the old sorcerer, turning to Terra.

The brunet was extremely uncomfortable. He did not know where to begin. He was afraid to forget something important. He looked at the blonde boy and stared into his blue eyes.

"Ventus, I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I promise I will stop hating myself, I promise I will do anything in order to make you worry less about me. I promise I will cook good food for you every day. I love you."

The blonde boy was embarrassed to say how much he loved the brunet in front of all these people. All he wanted to do was to laugh nervously to hide his discomfort. He took a deep breath and spoke out loud.

"Terra, I love you. You are my best friend. Today, I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, to fight with you. I promise to support you in the difficult moments of life, and every time you need support. I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you."

Then, Master Eraqus gave the ring he was holding to Terra and Aqua gave hers to Ventus. The brunet took the blonde's left hand and placed his ring on his ring finger while saying "With this ring, I thee wed." Ventus did the same thing, looking at his lover's eyes.

"You may now kiss the groom," said Yen Sid.

The brunet lowered himself to reach the blonde's lips while the latter was standing on tip-toe. When both of their lips touched, everyone in the audience rose and applauded a lot. Some of them even cried tears of joy. After the grooms broke their passionate kiss, Ventus took his bouquet back and threw it toward the crowd, without looking. The bouquet fell into Roxas' hands who immediately started blushing. He knew what that was supposed to mean. Everybody was now looking at him and congratulating him. Everybody except Vanitas, his boyfriend, who did not understand what was happening. He did not know what was the meaning of catching the bride's or groom's bouquet.


End file.
